megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom Dubius
Tom Dubius, known as in Japan, is a character from the Mega Man Star Force series. He is able to EM Wave Change with Cygnus to become Cygnus Wing. Game History ''Mega Man Star Force Tom is first seen in the game crash landing at Vista Point while testing his flying machine. He appears at AMAKEN as an assistant to Aaron Boreal. Aaron asks him to form a BrotherBand with him, but Tom is hesitant. He is then visited by Cygnus who inquires about Tom's past, and reveals that he didn't have many friends in school so all he focused on was his inventions. One day a man he was working with asked to form a BrotherBand with him, an offer which Tom eagerly accepted. However his coworker only formed a BrotherBand with him to steal his inventions, causing him to be unable to trust others. Cygnus tricks Tom into thinking that Aaron was stealing his invention by showing him that his flying "Flappack" was in Aaron's lab. Enraged, Tom EM Wave Changes with Cygnus and becomes Cygnus Wing, and attempts to kill visitors in a space simulation. Geo Stelar and Omega-Xis (as Mega Man) fight and defeat him, but Tom would not defuse from Cygnus because of his distrust. He tells Aaron that if he truly trusted him, he would take his helmet off, because he filled the room with air earlier. Aaron takes off his helmet, and true to Tom's word there is air in the simulation. Touched by the act of trust, Tom defuses from Cygnus and returns to his job as Aaron's assistant. Later, they were celebrating the completion of a new invention when Aaron announced that they were going to have a party. Tom says that it would be a bad idea as Aaron would gain a ton of weight. Aaron is insulted and declares that he'll eat as much as he wanted. Tom said that the reason he was concerned was because he was his Brother, implying that they formed a BrotherBand. Mega Man Star Force 3 Tom reappears as a minor character, and is revealed to be working at WAZA. He now has Cygnus as his Wizard, and can be fought as Cygnus Wing as an optional boss. Anime History MegaMan Star Force Tom's story doesn't veer far from the game. He was betrayed in the past and Geo finds him when he crash-lands with his Flappack. However, Cygnus takes over his mind as opposed to the games where he willingly transforms to take revenge. He tries to send a satellite at AMAKEN, but Mega Man stops him. However, Cygnus escapes with Tom's body. Tom is later freed from Cygnus' control when Mega Man decimates Cygnus with an Atomic Blazer. Tom then returns to his job at AMAKEN and attempts to make up for what he did by inventing something. One of his inventions is an incomplete Viral Machine, which is supposed to lure viruses to it and delete them, but the deletion function is not complete. This results in havoc as Cancer Bubble exploits this to assemble a horde of viruses far too huge for Mega Man to take on. Eventually, when the machine is destroyed and the viruses dissipate, Tom takes responsibility for the creation of the device, and is later enlisted to invent new tools for the Satella Police. At the end of the series he develops the Star Carrier, which not only assists Mega Man and Harp Note, but lives on into Shooting Star Rockman Tribe, where everyone has one. Shooting Star Rockman Tribe In Ryuusei no Rockman Tribe, Tom develops the Utagai Area, where people can use their Star Carriers to materialize objects. This comes into play a few times in the anime, such as when the portal to Mu opens, allowing for EM viruses to materialize. Inventions *'Flappack:' A pack of white wings that are similar to the wings of Cygnus. It was in the anime as well with the new name, "Sky Jacket". *'Star Carrier:' A step up from the Transer. It has multiple functions, inclusive of materializing Matter Waves and giving the ability to see EM waves. Tom invents this in the anime; its origin is unexplained in the games. *'FM Wave Cloning Machine:' (anime only) A machine that allowed the FM-ians to return to their true forms, as well as take the disguise of their compatible human. *'Viral Machine:' (anime only) A machine that is supposed to lure viruses to it before deleting them. However, the deletion function was not complete before it was tested, causing it to summon mass amounts of viruses. *'Utagai Area:''' (anime only) This is an enclosed space created by generators, allowing for Star Carriers to materialize objects. It is experimental, though. Gallery Tom Dubius in anime.png|Tom Dubius in anime. Concept art of Tom Dubius.png|Concept art of Tom Dubius. Etymology The name Tom is the shortened form of the name Thomas, which is a Greek name meaning "twin." Tom's surname, Dubius, is pronounced like the word "dubious," meaning doubtful, which is in reference to his doubts in others and in himself. His English name may carry a biblical reference - Thomas was famous among Jesus' apostles for being the most doubtful among them, even going so far as to refuse to believe that Jesus had been resurrected until Jesus appeared before him and instructed him to put his fingers in the wounds from the crucifixion. His Japanese surname, Utagai, also means doubt and skepticism. Category:Mega Man Star Force series characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Project-TC